1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to spoke nipples for bicycle wheels. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle wheels in which spoke nipples are used to attach the spokes to the hub.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles that has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the bicycle wheel. Bicycle wheels are constantly being redesigned to be lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. The most basic bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The spokes extend outwardly from the hub to the annular rim. The annular rim has a recess for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel were thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are provided with a flange that is used to couple the spoke portions thereto. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with a flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples that secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. In particular, the spoke nipples have flanges, which engage the interior surface of the rim.
With a spoke constructed in this manner, the nipple is installed in a nipple hole formed in the rim, the spoke is inserted through the hole of the hub flange with the flange of the inner end of the spoke engaging the hole of the hub flange. The male threads on the outer ends of the spokes are threaded into the female threads of the spoke nipples installed in the openings of the rim. It is desirable in the bicycle industry to have as few spokes as possible. One problem with conventional spokes is the concentrated stress applied to the rim. Moreover, if fewer spokes are used, the stress on the rim becomes increasingly larger.
Recently, many new bicycle designs have been developed with increased strength, more aerodynamic designs or that are more lightweight. However, these prior art bicycle designs suffer many disadvantages. One major problem with these prior art designs is that most of these new designs are very expensive. Therefore, these expensive designs are limited to professional riders. Many of the newer bicycle wheels are unitary bicycle wheels. These unitary bicycle wheels have been designed to be are very durable. However, they can be very heavy. Moreover, many of these unitary designs are too rigid and do not provide a very comfortable ride. These unitary bicycle wheels are also typically very expensive. Accordingly, these prior art unitary bicycle wheels suffer from many disadvantages.
Recently, some bicycle wheel designs have reversed the spoke arrangement so that each of the spokes has an outer portion secured to the rim and a threaded end secured to the hub. The inner end can be secured to the hub via conventional spoke nipples. The conventional spoke nipples typically include a head portion and an internally threaded shaft portion. The head portion usually includes a groove so that the spoke nipple can be rotated using a conventional flat-head screwdriver. However, in some designs, it can be difficult to access and/or rotate the spoke nipples using a conventional screwdriver. Therefore, a special tool may be required to rotate the spoke nipples. Such a tool is impractical for the recreational cyclist and inconvenient for mechanics. Accordingly, these prior art spoke nipples suffer from many disadvantages.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle wheel which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a spoke nipple for a bicycle wheel that makes the bicycle wheel relatively easy to assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke nipple for a bicycle wheel that does not require a special tool.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke nipple for a bicycle wheel that is versatile.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke nipple for a bicycle wheel, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing objects can be attained by providing a spoke nipple having a head portion and a shaft portion extending from the head portion. The head portion has an end surface with a hexagonal bore formed therein and a first predetermined width. The shaft portion has an axial bore with internal threads and a second maximum predetermined width that is smaller than the first predetermined width of the head portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a spoked hub assembly is provided having a hub, a plurality of spoke nipples and a plurality of outwardly extending spokes. The hub has a plurality of spoke attachment openings. The spoke nipples arranged in the spoke attachment openings. Each spoke nipple has a head portion and a shaft portion extending from the head portion. The head portion has an end surface with a hexagonal bore formed therein and a first predetermined width. The shaft portion has an axial bore with internal threads and a second maximum predetermined width that is smaller than the first predetermined width of the head portion. Each of the outwardly extending spokes has an inner threaded end portion, an outer end portion, and a center portion located between the inner and outer end portions. Each of the inner threaded end portions are coupled to one of the spoke nipples and each of the outer end portions of the spokes has an enlarged head member adapted to be retained by a rim.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.